A variety of types of dockboards are available for loading and unloading equipment from vehicles parked in a loading dock. Many of these dockboards are provided with relatively complex power-operated elevating systems and power and manual-operated systems for raising and lowering the hinged lip. These dockboards have been used successfully for many years. However, they are relatively costly and require considerable maintenance further increasing the overall cost.